My Angel
by renesmeeellebell
Summary: Renesmee's thoughts in Bella's womb and the first meeting with her "Angel" .


I felt safe and secure, curled up here in this warm place..inside the voice of an angel; the other voices i have heard call her Bella. I hear many voices and i already love all of them very much. But the one I love more than anything; the one i long to hear every day is the voice of this Angel, my Angel, my Bella...the one that's carrying me. I love her so much, she calls me "Edward Jacob" when she talks to me though...doesn't she know I'm a girl?, oh well I't didnt really matter, but i hoped she will still love me when she finds out im her "Renesmee".  
Suddenly I heard a man's voice i recognized, it was Edward. "What was that?" .. I loved this Edward's voice so much too, I hear him a lot and he loves my Bella more than anything, he tells her all the time. "What do you mean Edward?" my angel responded. "Just say something again" he insisted "Like what?" ..my lovely Angel, her voice is so beautiful. Edward had spoke again, startled somewhat; "He likes the sound of your voice..." .."Wait , what, you can hear him?" she asked. "I thought he was like me but he's not, he's like you..good..pure, he adores you Bella" . My Angel started rubbing her tummy, and so was Edward; I could feel them and it felt so good. I gently nudged my Angel's belly; "Hello baby" she stuttered. "I'm your mommy, and this is your daddy, we love you so much".. Mommy? and Daddy?. I knew that i was theirs and they were mine. I love you more than anything i thought, i hope they knew that. "He loves you Bella' my Daddy said. All of a sudden i hear her sob "oh baby" and hugs her tummy more, like she's holding me. I couldn't wait to see my Mommy and of course my Daddy, but my Angel was all that I longed for right now. I wanted to know how it felt to feel her arms around me, and to see her. I bet she's beautiful, she has to be. I heard Daddy chuckle. My eyes then fluttered closed and i fell fast asleep. All of a sudden i felt the need to move, I must not move though... i didn't want to hurt Mommy, but i just couldn't help it. I felt something happening, and that's when my angel screamed and i could feel her tumbling down to the floor. "The placenta must of detached, GO GET CARLISLE ,JACOB" I heard daddy say. "Edward he isn't here, he won't be here till tomorrow!..We're gonna have to do this on our own."  
There was something seriously wrong now, i felt the need to get out.. i NEEDED to get out! I couldn't breathe!... What's going on!? "EDWARD GET HIM OUT NOW! HE'S DYING!" My angel screamed frantically and then began to cry out in pain once i heard the blade slice into mommy's stomach. I couldn't bare to hear my mommy cry..isn't someone going to help her!?, I don't care if i die as long as she's okay. I hear more tearing and all of a sudden, I'm in arms. I see bright lights above me first and instantly close my eyes. "It's Renesmee" the voice says that's holding me, the voice of my Daddy. I hear a gasp "Beautiful" ... It's her voice, my Angel, my Bella, my Mommy; and then i open my eyes and i see her, tears streaming down her beautiful face. I was brought to her and suddenly smelled something sweet...It smells like strawberries..and i bite deep into the sweet smell and i heard her wince. I was etched away in a second, good i didn't want to hurt her. "ROSALIE" I heard daddy say, "Here take her" ... wait what? I didn't want to be away from Mommy and Daddy. But i was so hungry..so thirsty... I looked up into Rosalie's golden eyes. She was beautiful, and strangely so cold...so was Daddy. She brought a sweet red liquid to my mouth and as i was done drinking it, i fell fast asleep.

*1 week later*

Soft fingers thread though my curly hair as Grandpa measured me. I was growing anxious day after day, i see my Daddy but never Momma. Why wouldn't she come see me? , didn't she want me? I thought. I then put my hand to Rosalie's face to ask. "Of course Renesmee, she loves you very much, remember what your Father told you." I knew everything about my family, i knew i was special, and i knew why my Momma had to be away for a little bit, but i was growing impatient and wanted to see her. I was about to cry when i heard the door open and i turned to look who it was and saw my daddy and a beautiful woman that looks just like mommy, i put my hand to Rosalie again,  
"Yep that's her". Momma looked alittle different , more like Grandma Esme or Alice or Rosalie. Daddy told me she had changed, but he wouldn't tell me why she had, she was the prettiest I've ever seen, even prettier than Rosalie...much prettier. I turned towards her and smiled showing my pearly white teeth... She gasped, uh oh I startled her. "She looks weeks old, if not months" I frowned, I knew I was special but I didn't want her to not love me for it. "She is growing at immense pace and is extrodinarily intelligent" I heard daddy say... I mean i loved her right, she has to love me...that has to count for something..right?

"Lets be rational, Bella isn't ready" Jacob said, squinting his eyebrows. Jacob, I love my Jacob, he reminded me kinda like daddy. But right now Jacob was making me mad, I wanted my mommy and began squirming out of Rosalie's grasp and let out a loud squeal. Everyone came rushing to me as i have my eyes locked on mommy. "Whats wrong!?" Jacob yelled, picking me up. I didn't bother looking at anyone else right now; I wanted **_her_**, why wasn't anyone helping me get to her!?..Rosalie got up and looked from Jacob to me, "She just wants Bella" . "She wants me?" Momma replied, "Of course" Daddy murmered in her ear, "She's been waiting for you for a week." I was squirming like crazy, I couldn't wait anymore and started kicking my feet and squealing. "Okay, Okay" Jacob chuckled, Momma had her arms open and ready and finally I was placed in her arms, and i smiled and brought my hand to her face, "I love you Mommy" i told her. She looked suprised of my "ability" but quickly composed herself and smiled "I love you too baby girl, sorry it took me so long to come to you", and kissed my forehead. I kissed her cheek and yawned curling myself into her neck; dreaming of my beautiful Grandparents, my Uncles, Aunts, my Jacob and Daddy and of my Beautiful, Wonderful, Bella, my Angel, my Mother...and in her arms i would get to stay** forever**.


End file.
